


In Need of Distraction

by lasairfhiona



Series: h/c bingo [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's research brings up powerful memories but Tony offers a distraction</p><p>hc_bingo prompt: first transformation</p><p>Many thanks to sharpiesgal for the help :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Distraction

Bruce still didn't know why he took Tony up on his offer other than the fact that Stark was the only one who didn't treat him as if he was going to break should he say or do the wrong thing. And while Tony was annoying and took great glee in trying to get a rise out of him, he appreciated the fact he wasn't treated like a bomb waiting to go off. Not that he was going to ever tell Stark that. The man's ego was big enough as it was. 

He sat in the lab in Stark tower and read through all the notes amassed from Dr. Erskine's work regarding Steve's transformation into super soldier. With JARVIS's help all of the data had been input including information from Howard Stark's archive. It was all organized so he could call up certain areas of the research as needed as well as cross reference the material from his own transformation which Tony was nice enough to steal back for him.

"Dr. Banner, would you like for me to order you some dinner?"

"No, thank you, JARVIS."

"Very well, sir."

Bruce leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose hoping to keep the headache he was starting to get at bay. He really should close his eyes for a few minutes if for no other reason than to give his eyes a break.

_Images swirled. He and Betty going over data again and again. Him sitting strapped into the chair. Pain. Incredible pain. His body twisting turning, changing, growing. Bones realigning. Muscles stretching. Rage. Incredible rage, burning eating him up until all he could do was give in to it. The inability to think clearly. Nothing making sense, except the rage._

He woke when his chair toppled over backwards and he landed flat on his back. Standing up and brushing off, he hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. Taking deep calming breaths, he brought his heart rate back down into normal range so he could think clearly again. He really hated when he had those dreams. It was bad enough he could remember every moment of that fateful day, but to have it brought back in techno-color as if he was watching it happen as well as experiencing it was not what he relished happening. 

Stark said maybe the Other Guy is what saved him from something that should have killed him. On his better days he hoped Tony was right and there was some reason for all of this. On his worst days, well the Other Guy usually ended up spitting out bullets.

"Bruce?"

Turning around he saw Tony standing just inside the door to the lab.

"JARVIS said you might need some assistance."

"That is not quite correct, sir."

"Shut up, JARVIS," Tony said walking toward Bruce.

"Just a bad dream," he admitted figuring Tony was smart enough to figure it out considering the research open around him.

"Since sleeping is probably out of the question, and I don't take you for a videogame kind of person, why don't you help me with the Iron Man suit? Get your head out of all of this stuff for a while," Tony suggested. 

Bruce thought about Stark's offer for a moment, what better way to calm his mind from dealing with the Other Guy than to lose it in the beauty of math. "Okay," he accepted.

"Excellent," Tony said slapping his hands together in childish glee.

The billionaire turned around and headed back to his lab spouting what to others would be scientific chibberish, but to Bruce was a soothing balm. He retrieved his glasses and followed behind Tony.


End file.
